Not So Scary Monsters
by MelodyOrchids
Summary: Sue and Darrin watch a scary zombie movie. Very fluffy ONESHOT! Please review to let me know if I should keep writing.


It was Saturday night and Sue Heck was going to see her boyfriend, Darrin at his apartment. It took hours of begging her parents to let her go. Mike and Frankie were nervous about their daughter being alone with a boy with no parental supervision. But in the end, they knew they had nothing to worry about. It was just Darrin. The sweet, slightly half-witted friend of Axl's that they had seen grow up with their son.

When Frankie pulled up to Darrin's apartment parking lot, Sue leapt for the door. But Frankie stopped her to remind her once again of her curfew.

"I know mom, I know. I have to be home by 10. You don't need to worry, I'll be fine. When Axl was my age you guys let him go to girls houses," Sue exclaimed.

"I know but you are our little girl. We just worry about you and don't want you to get hurt," Frankie said.

"I'll be fine. I'll see you at 10 ok?"

After Frankie and Sue exchanged goodbyes, Sue walked up the staircase to Darrin's apartment and knocked on the door. When Darrin opened the door, he picked her up in a huge hug and and spun her around. Then he gently set her back on her feet.

"Hey there sunshine. You look really nice."

"Thanks," Sue blushed at his compliment. Darrin took her hand and led her over to the couch and said with excitement, "I was thinking we could watch that new movie that came out, Revenge of the Pod Zombies 2. I heard it was really scary.

"Oh... ok...that sounds really good," Sue said nervously.

"Unless you're scared… Then we could watch something else."

"SCARED?! Psh…yeah right! Let's watch it!" Sue laughed as she internally struggled with the idea of watching the scary movie. She had been traumatized after watching the first Revenge of the Pod Zombies with Brick. She didn't stop having nightmares and fearing everyone to be zombies until her mom told her that that zombies didn't exist because they weren't on the news. So maybe she would be able to handle the second Pod Zombie movie. "I did get over the first one, right?" she internally asked herself. But then images from the first movie that had haunted her flashed into her mind. "Ok maybe I didn't get over it," Sue thought to herself. But Sue felt that she had to watch it. She didn't want to disappoint Darrin. He had looked so excited at the idea of watching the movie. Also, Axl always made fun of her for getting scared by these movies. She didn't want Darrin to make fun of her or think she was childish for being scared.

"Awesome! I'll start it then," Darrin said, oblivious to Sue's poorly concealed nervousness. He turned the TV on and put the movie in. Then he sat on the couch with Sue, who instantly snuggled into his side.

The movie wasn't that scary at first. It started out with a nice family with a really cute puppy. "Maybe this won't be so bad," thought Sue. But soon enough the family was terrorized by zombies and the puppy was killed.

Sue had trouble concealing her fear as the images on the screen got scarier and scarier. Eventually she finally cracked. "Darrin...t-this is really scary," Sue whimpered as she hid behind his arm that she was holding onto like a teddy bear.

"It's ok Sue. It's not real. Do you want me to turn it off?" Darrin asked.

"Psh...No. I like how it's scary," Sue said, still trying to keep a brave face. She didn't want Darrin to miss the movie just because of her. It had looked like he was enjoying it.

"Ok..," he said unsurely.

As they continued watching the movie, Sue had trouble keeping it together as the images got scarier and scarier. It seemed like there would never be a happy ending. The movie got so scary that Sue finally broke down and started crying, saying "Turn it off! Turn it off!" Darrin quickly turned it off with the remote next to him.

As Sue cried, Darrin tried to comfort her by wrapping his arm around her. He felt like an idiot for suggesting watching the movie in the first place. It was more of a movie that he should have watched with his friends, not his girlfriend. He also felt that he should have stopped the movie earlier. He could tell that Sue was scared but she had told him that she liked it. So, he just kept it playing. Once Sue calmed down a little, she was still shaking. So, Darrin pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry Sue. I probably shouldn't have suggested that movie for us to watch. But, I thought you said you liked it. Why did you say that? Darrin asked.

"I did like it! I just… wanted to save the ending for later," Sue lied.

"Sue? Seriously? I can tell you didn't like it."

"Ok, fine. I just didn't want you to think I was childish or make fun of me for being scared like Axl does. I didn't want to ruin the movie for you either. You really wanted to watch it."

Sue, I would never make fun of you. Axl just teases you because he's your brother. He says it's "his job." And I would have rather not seen the movie than see you get upset."

Sue smiled at this and felt relieved. She should have known that Darrin would never make fun of her. He was always so sweet and gentle with her.

'You know nothing in that movie was real," Darrin said a couple of seconds later.

"How do you know? Just because we never see them doesn't mean they don't exist. They're probably really sneaky. They could come and eat us right now!" Sue exclaimed.

Hey, I might not know a lot of things, but I know monsters aren't real. And even if they are, I'll protect you"

"You would?"

"Nah they can eat you first." He joked

"You're mean!" Sue hit Darrin's arm and slid away from him.

"Sue, you know I was just joking." Darrin said, reaching out for her hand.

"No. I'm really scared Darrin. Why would you them eat me?!" Sue pouted.

"I was just joking. I would let them eat me before they ate you."

"Even if you're telling the truth this time, I'm still scared," Sue frowned.

"What can I do to make you less scared?" Darrin hated seeing Sue sad, especially when it was partially his fault. It was nearly impossible to make Sue sad because of her warm, sunshiny personality.

"I don't know. Maybe you could try to distract me?

"Oh, ok." Darrin leaned in to kiss her. But just as he was about to kiss her Sue said "I know! You could tell me a story!"

"Oh, alright," Darrin said with slight disappointment. He thought for a couple of seconds and then came up with an idea that might help.

"Once upon a time, there was a secret land where only monsters lived…" He started as Sue gasped, hitting him.

"Let me finish…they were the opposite of scary monsters. They were love monsters and they lived up on a cloud way up in the sky."

"What did these monsters do?" she asked.

"Well some of these monsters were…uh…" He tried to think. "Tickle monsters!" He decided, going in and tickling her.

"Hehe Darrin!" She giggled as he stopped.

"And…hugging monsters!" He added, wrapping his arms around her tightly, pulling her close.

"And…kissing monsters!" He said, before leaning in, and gently placing his lips on hers in a short, sweet kiss.

"I like the love monsters…" Sue blushed when he pulled away. Darrin smiled at her blush, finding it adorable.

"Me too."


End file.
